It is often desirable to removably mount electronic devices within vehicles so the devices can be used inside or outside the vehicles. Many different mounting devices have been created for this purpose. One type includes an attachment mechanism for attachment to an electronic device and a suction cup for supporting the attachment mechanism to a vehicle windshield, dash, or other mounting surface. Although suction cup mounts can conveniently position electronic devices within vehicles, they invariably lose suction over time and fall from their mounting surfaces. Other known mounting devices eliminate this problem by using adhesives or fasteners to more securely attach themselves to a vehicle dash or other surface, but the adhesives or fasteners often damage and/or leave residue on their mounting surfaces. Another type of mounting device includes a base filled with lead pellets, rocks, or other weights to resist undesired movement on the mounting surface. Unfortunately, this type of mount is relatively expensive to manufacture and costly to transport due to its weight. These mounts are also relatively large and bulky and occupy a great deal of space on their mounting surfaces.